


Victorious

by drakaryss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Is A Proud Husband, Daichi Is Whipped, Daichi and Reader Are Married, F/M, Fluff, Reader plays volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Daichi witnesses one of the most important moments of your life, and he couldn't be prouder.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Victorious

If this was what Daichi got to experience after coming to every single one of your games, after cheering his lungs out for you and your team every time you made a good play and comforting you from the sidelines when your attacks were countered, then every second was worth it.

The silence that enveloped the entire stadium when your ball hit the other side of the court, just a few inches away from being an out, was deafening. But it could never compare to the roar that emanated from the left side of the court when the shock finally wore off. It could never compare to the screaming of the crowd, or the obnoxiously loud squeaking of soles against the waxed wood of the court as your team converged in the middle.

And it could never compare to the blood rushing in Daichi’s ears, the yell that ripped through his throat. He felt his chest swell with pride as he watched you and your teammates form a dog pile on the floor, reveling in your shared joy.

After you all parted and thanked the opposing team, your team thanked the spectators. Your eyes met Daichi’s, and his heart almost burst at the sight, his vision blurring at the corners of his eyes.

Tears were streaming down your cheeks, a stark contrast to the toothy grin that threatened to split your lips. A black and orange hoodie covered your form, one Daichi immediately recognized as his own with his last name etched across the front.

The second you were off the court, Daichi rushed to meet you, scooping you into his arms and pressing a searing kiss to your lips. You wrapped your arms around him as he wound an arm around your hips, his free hand tangling in the hair in the back of your head to pull you closer and deepen the kiss.

“Sawamura, don’t eat my ace before we get to celebrate!"

Your coach's voice caused you and your husband to pull away with bright smiles and red cheeks. Laughing and smiling, your teammates continued to the lockers, trophies shining on their shoulders. You hung back, letting Daichi's thumbs brush your tears away. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head.

"I love you, baby. I'm so proud of you," he mumbled against your scalp, pulling away to smile at you. "That last spike form looked familiar, though," he mused, making you laugh.

"Oh yeah?" You teased right back, playfully putting a finger to your cheek and tilting your head upward, free hand on your hip. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should ask Asahi about that."

The captain chuckled, bringing a hand up to rest it on your cheek, running his thumb over your lower lip and pulling you in for a kiss, short and sweet. 

Nudging your husband's lips away, you giggled, brushing your nose against his. "Babe, I gotta go, I'm sweaty and gross."

"Yeah? What if I like you sweaty and gross?"

"Daichi!" You laughed, shaking your head and extracting yourself from his grip. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah? I love you." You asked, watching him gently take your hand in his and press a kiss to your bruised knuckles.

"Okay, baby," Daichi grinned, brown eyes watching you head towards the locker rooms to freshen up. Cupping his hands around his mouth and parting his lips again, he called out after you.

"I love you!"


End file.
